Délires débridés d'Elendyl et de Dega
by Dega
Summary: Petites fics d'un chapitre chacune qui auraient pû aussi se nommer : défoulements d'érudits (nous, des érudits, ah bon). Le PG est pour quelques allusions, mais rien de bien méchant, pour le moment du moins. Première fic : L'autre côté de Poudlard


Notre premier délire, écrit en à peu près une journée, en cours, évidemment.  
  
Disclaimer : rien a nous, tout à JKR, on ne fait que se marrer avec ses persos.  
  
On a tellement lu de fics avec le nom de Severus en VO qu'on l'utilise aussi, et puis il faut dire que Severus Snape, ça a plus de classe que Severus Rogue. Même si dans cette fic, on ne peut pas dire que Severus ait beaucoup de classe. ^^  
  
L'autre côté de Poudlard.  
  
C'était un soir comme les autres, après une journée comme les autres, et, comme d'habitude, Harry avait une retenue avec Snape, il ne se souvenait plus très bien pourquoi, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Snape n'avait plus besoin de motifs pour le mettre en retenue. C'était simple, Harry passait les trois-quarts de ses soirées en retenue avec Snape, cela faisait partie de son quotidien.  
  
C'est donc comme les soirs précédents qu'il quitta la salle commune des Griffondor, se dirigeant comme un condamné vers les cachots. Qu'est-ce que Snape allait encore lui faire faire comme tâche ? En général, c'était les trucs les plus dégouttants. Quand Harry sortait des cachots, il empestait tellement qu'il aurait fait fuir un cochon. Mais comment Snape faisait-il ? Il vit dans les cachots tous les jours, et pourtant, il n'a pas une odeur désagréable du tout. Enfin, c'est peut être la seule chose non désagréable de sa personne. Pendant toute sa retenue, Snape le torturait psychologiquement. Non content de l'ignorer, il murmurait des remarques acerbes sur ses camarades dont il corrigeait le plus souvent les parchemins, prenant plaisir à raturer avec de grands crissements de plume. Harry devait se retenir de ne pas hurler des critiques, mais il bouillait intérieurement, et sortait encore plus énervé de ses retenues qu'il n'y était entré et, forcément, cette rancœur ressortait en cours, lui valant d'autres retenues. Un cercle vicieux formé par le plus horrible des professeurs. Harry arriva au bureau de Snape et frappa, mais personne ne répondit. Peut-être avait-il oublié ? Trop bien. Notre petit Harry était plein d'espoirs mais le pas de Snape se fit entendre au bout du couloir alors qu'Harry faisait demi-tour.  
  
« Vous partez déjà Potter ? Oseriez-vous rater une retenue ? »  
  
Le désespoir emplit de nouveau le cœur d'Harry avec encore plus de noirceur qu'avant. Snape entra dans son bureau, Harry l'y suivit et remarqua de larges traces de boue.  
  
« Oh mince, j'ai sali mon bureau. Bien, Potter, puisque je vous ai sous la main vous nettoierez ça, façon moldue bien sûr, et mes chaussures aussi, et le couloir des cachots tant qu'on y est. Oh, non, pas le couloir, je ne pourrais pas surveiller si vous ne fainéantez pas. »  
  
Il sortit, nettoya le couloir d'un coup de baguette et revint s'asseoir. Harry serra les dents, retroussa ses manches, empoigna le seau et alla le remplir d'eau, froide bien sûr. Il se mit au travail, à genoux, frottant le sol lentement.  
  
« Potter, vous avez l'intention d'y passer la nuit, ou malgré le quidditch, vous n'avez pas de forces dans les bras ? »  
  
Piqué au vif, Harry redoubla d'énergie alors que Snape retournait à ses copies. Au bout de quinze minutes, Harry était en sueur, les bras douloureux, les mains gelées. Il fit une pause et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la salle. L'arrêt du crissement de la plume de son professeur lui fit tourner la tête et il rencontra deux puits noirs qui le regardaient.  
  
« Et bien Potter, on baye aux corneilles ? Le sol est loin d'être propre, vous n'êtes pas endurant. »  
  
Harry baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en reprenant sa brosse.  
  
« - Plait-il ? demanda le maître des potions  
  
- Rien monsieur.  
  
- C'est pire que je ne le pensais, vous êtes fou en plus  
  
- Non je ne suis pas fou, s'exclama Harry en jetant sa brosse  
  
- Potter ! La voix de Snape était devenue glaciale. Vous vous oubliez, ce sera une retenue pour demain  
  
- Non ! j'ai entraînement demain, monsieur  
  
- Il fallait y penser avant Potter, maintenant, au travail !  
  
- Enfoiré ! T'as pas intérêt à te retrouver face à moi quand j'aurais eu mes aspics, murmura Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, Snape avait l'oreille fine.  
  
- POTTER !  
  
Harry shoota dans le seau  
  
- Vous n'avez qu'à nettoyer vous-même ! J'en ai marre, je me casse. Et il sortit en claquant la porte  
  
- Potter, revenez immédiatement  
  
- Mais bien sûr professeur » répondit Harry d'un ton mielleux en faisant demi-tour. Il cracha au visage de son professeur et évita de justesse le sort d'endoloris, il passa en courant le coin du couloir et entendit son professeur derrière lui, il accéléra dans le couloir vide, sentant siffler des sorts à ses oreilles et plutôt que de se diriger vers sa salle commune où Snape pourrait lui faire ce que bon lui semblait, il préféra rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais au détour d'un couloir, il vit Miss Teigne surgir devant lui et ne put pas l'éviter. Il shoota donc dedans, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout du couloir, mais de ce fait, se ramassa par terre. Il essaya de se relever, pressentant que son professeur allait arriver, mais il vit Rusard surgir et se placer au-dessus de lui avec un sourire méchant.  
  
« M. Potter, on se balade la nuit dans les couloirs ? »  
  
Un miaulement plaintif lui fit tourner la tête et il vit son chat étalé par terre, comme un vieux tapis mité  
  
« Ma chatte, qu'avez-vous fait à ma chatte ? »  
  
Il agrippa Harry par le devant de sa robe et le souleva. Un éclair rouge siffla et frappa Rusard en plein visage, le faisant tomber à la renverse, entraînant Harry avec lui. Quand Snape arriva le souffle court, il trouva Rusard allongé sur Harry dans une position, Hum ... ..., quoique manquant un peu de souplesse.  
  
« - Enervatum. Rusard se releva d'un bond.  
  
- C'est vous qui avez osé me lancer un sort ! Vous allez le payer, professeur, c'est INADMISSIBLE.  
  
- C'est à cause de Potter, M. Rusard. Potter ! Merde, il s'échappe encore »  
  
Harry avait profité de la discussion entre les deux hommes pour ramper et se releva lorsqu'il entendit son professeur jurer. Il sprinta jusqu'au bout du couloir, écrasa la queue de la chatte de Rusard qui poussa un feulement indigné, et disparu au coin du couloir, direction le bureau de Dumbledore. Les deux hommes s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, Rusard récupéra sa chatte au passage, ce qui lui valu d'être distancé, mais vu son endurance, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Snape arriva à un embranchement, il hésita :  
  
« Bah, et merde. Accio Potter »  
  
Harry se sentit brusquement soulevé et retourner en arrière par une force implacable. Il se débattit : rien.  
  
« Bon, ben j'ai pas le choix ! »  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette qu'il n'avait pas encore osée utiliser jusque là. Il tourna (toujours en lévitant) à l'angle du couloir et vit son professeur l'attendre, le regard brillant, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se figea quand il reçut le sort « impédimenta » en pleine poitrine. Harry tomba et se tordit la cheville. Il en profita de ce que les mouvements de Snape étaient ralentis pour boitiller hors d'atteinte de son professeur.  
  
« PO......TTER.........VOUS.........ALL......EZ.........ME.........LE.........PA......YER. »  
  
Harry inspira un bon coup et essaya de repartir mais sa cheville lui faisait trop mal. Il décida de faire face à son professeur, plein de courage typique des Griffondor. Au moment où il allait surgir face à son professeur de potion, il entendit :  
  
« - Potter, que faites-vous ici, à cette heure, et avec votre baguette en plus ? Harry se retourna et se trouva face à une MacGonagall énervée.  
  
- Euh, je ..., c'est le professeur Snape qui, ... euh  
  
- Potter, satané bâtard, je vais vous tanner les fesses. La voix de Snape se rapprochait et Harry se retrouvait bloqué entre ses deux professeurs.  
  
- Mais c'est la voix du professeur Snape ? demanda MacGonagall  
  
- Euh, oui madame, j'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu l'esprit, répondit Harry avec un petit air innocent en contournant discrètement son professeur de métamorphose pour qu'elle se trouve entre Snape et lui.  
  
- Je ne peux pas y croire Potter, fit MacGonagall en se dirigeant vers son collègue. Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ?  
  
- Cela ne vous RE.GAR.DE.PAS. Minerva, je vais tuer Potter, ne me dérangez pas.  
  
- Mais... Elle reçut un stupéfix et tomba lourdement sur le crapaud de Neville qui revenait tranquillement de la cuisine (Neville, pas son crapaud)  
  
- Trévor ! » Neville shoota dans MacGonagall pour la pousser en murmurant « pousses toi de là grosse vache » puis se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas seul, il leva les yeux vers Snape qui fixait Harry et commença à trembler. Snape lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Neville fit brusquement demi-tour et partit en courant dans un « Ahhhhhhhhhhh » éloquent. Snape enjamba MacGonagall toujours à terre, il se rapprocha d'Harry, qui raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.  
  
« - Enfin seul Potter !  
  
- Severus ?  
  
- Quoi encore ? Bordel de merde, on ne peut jamais être tranquille ici ?  
  
- Je vous demande pardon, fit Dumbledore surpris.  
  
- Oh, M. le Directeur.  
  
Harry se sentit soudain très soulagé, quoique, un duel contre Snape pourrait être intéressant, mais Snape était quand même très fort.  
  
- Severus, si vous voyez Pompom, dites-lui que je suis allé par-là, fit le directeur en désignant la direction opposée de celle où il se dirigeait vraiment.  
  
- Ha ha ha, enfin seul, ricana Snape. Harry était bouche bée  
  
- Albusounet, où êtes-vous vilain garçon ? » dit une voix qu'Harry espérait ne pas reconnaître. Mais si, c'était bien Mme Pomfresh qui arrivait en trottinant au bout du couloir dans une tenue d'infirmière...  
  
« - SEXY, cria Snape  
  
- Merci, merci, alors, où est-il ? C'est l'heure de sa piqûre.  
  
- Hum, vous ne lui faites plus de papillotes dans sa barbe ?  
  
- Oh non, pas aujourd'hui.  
  
- Dommage, c'est par-là, fit Snape en désignant la direction par où Dumbledore était parti. Pomfresh s'éloigna en sautillant  
  
- Albus, loulounet, où es-tu ?  
  
Harry était bouche bée. Comment ses professeurs pouvaient être comme ça, Pomfresh et Dumbledore ensembles, Snape qui draguait l'infirmière, et puis quoi encore, MacGonagall et Rusard ? Harry eut un frisson à l'idée d'un Snape nu et éclata de rire : son professeur de potion devait être puceau. Snape, déstabilisé par la réaction d'Harry qui rigolait alors qu'il le menaçait de sa baguette, craignit pour la santé mentale de son élève. Quel intérêt à se battre avec un fou ? Il en faisait assez avec Voldemort. Il le gifla et Harry, surpris, s'arrêta de rire. Il fusilla Snape du regard et celui-ci eut un sourire carnassier. Bien, il n'était pas fou. Il allait pouvoir rigoler un peu avec lui. Il éclata d'un rire sadique et Harry le gifla à son tour. Snape eut un hoquet et Harry s'exclama :  
  
« - Génial, ça marche à tous les coups. Le remède anti-fou rire, vite, faut que je dépose un brevet ! Snape l'attrapa et approcha son visage du sien  
  
- Potter, t'es mort !  
  
- Vous savez, monsieur, pour avoir des cheveux brillants, il faut utiliser l'après shampoing laugréal, parce que je le vaux bien.  
  
- Vous pensez ? » Snape se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas avec Potter pour parler de cosmétiques  
  
- Bon, Potter, on va se battre en duel et je vais vous écraser ! Mouahahahaha.  
  
- Ben alors ça, j'y crois pas. Na  
  
- Ah oui, Stupéfix » hurla Snape avant de se mordre la lèvre. C'était pas drôle stupéfix. Il allait gagner de suite. Mais Harry hurla « Enervatum » avant d'être atteint par l'éclair. Au moment où il tombait, son sort d'énervatum ricocha sur un miroir et il fut sauvé par son propre sort.  
  
- Ha ha, alors, vieux débris, tu t'y attendais pas à celle là, hein ?  
  
- Vieux quoi ? Ho, j'ai que 36 ans, espèce de morveux.  
  
- Ben si vous souriiez un peu plus souvent, on ne vous donnerait pas 50 ans. Mais vous êtes peut-être né vieux ? Hmmmmmm hmmmmmmm, Harry n'avait plus de bouche.  
  
- Je ne suis PAS vieux, espèce de ver de terre  
  
- Severus, elle m'a trouvé, tu ne m'as pas vu, ok ? Tiens, salut Harry  
  
- hmmmmmm hmmmmm, essaya de répondre Harry, sans succès  
  
- Albuschou, où êtes-vous donc ? Dumbledore partit en courant et Pomfresh leur apparut  
  
- Vous ne savez pas où il est ? demanda-t-elle  
  
- hmmm, hmm hmm  
  
- Oh, M.Potter, que vous est-il arrivé ? finite incantatem  
  
- Merci. Il est parti par-là  
  
- Je vous remercie mon garçon. Albus, mon doudou, j'arrive »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et se remit en position de duel. Voyant Snape lever sa baguette, il relança le sort Enervatum, mais Snape ne voulait plus le stupéfier. Le sort d'Harry ricocha et alla frapper MacGonagall qui se releva. Le sort de Snape rata Harry mais alla frapper Ron qui était avec Hermione et qui venaient chercher leur ami. Ron se changea aussitôt en crapaud mais il avait gardé sa chevelure rousse. Trévor, enfin libéré du poids du professeur de métamorphose, s'enfuit en coassant vers son ''congénère''. Il lui sauta dessus et ......... le reste ne nous regarde pas. Mais du coup, Hermione pût tout savoir sur la reproduction des crapauds, se désintéressant totalement des combattants car Snape, avec l'accord d'Harry, lui avait jeté Oubliette avant de s'enfuir, suivit par un Harry qui courrait à cloche-pieds.  
  
« Potter, ce couloir est bien trop fréquenté, trouvons un endroit plus tranquille »  
  
Il se dirigèrent vers un couloir censé être désert, Snape soutenant Harry qui avait du mal à marcher.  
  
« - Voilà, ce couloir convient parfaitement, mettez-vous là bas.  
  
- Pourquoi c'est moi qui irais me mettre au fond ? demanda Harry boudeur.  
  
- Parce que vous êtes capable de vous enfuir sinon.  
  
- A cloche-pieds ?  
  
- Oui, et ne discutez pas, c'est un ordre !  
  
- grmbl. » Harry s'éloigna en sautillant. Il dépassa une armure et trouva Dumbledore caché  
  
« - Zut, c 'était pas un bon endroit non plus  
  
- Albuuuuuuuuuuus ! » Harry tourna la tête et trouva Snape occupé à draguer Pomfresh qui rougissait sous ses compliments. Il éclata de rire et susurra à Dumbledore :  
  
- Vous avez de la concurrence.  
  
- Quoi ? Qui me pique mes bonbons ?  
  
- Non, professeur, je parle de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
- Hein ? Oh, mais Severus, si vous voulez jouer à cache-cache avec nous, il fallait le dire. Harry, tu veux jouer aussi ?  
  
- Euh.........  
  
- Ah non, il y en a marre des gêneurs, fit Pomfresh en tapant du pied. Albus, venez, on va jouer ailleurs.  
  
- Mais, Pompom, fit Albus misérable.  
  
- Ben salut alors, fit Snape en claquant les fesses de l'infirmière. Il se retrouva aussitôt avec un bras sans os comme Harry quelques années plus tôt. Dumbledore rigola en voyant le bras de Snape et s'enfuit en tenant Pomfresh par la taille.  
  
- Bon, enfin seuls.  
  
- Oui, mais vous n'avez qu'un bras  
  
- Morveux, ça suffira amplement. » Et il jeta un sort, Harry l'évita de justesse et se jeta sur une armure pour lui prendre son bouclier. Mais les armures n'aiment pas qu'on leur pique leurs petites affaires. Celle-ci balança son bras libéré du bouclier dans la tête d'Harry qui ne put pas l'éviter et il se retrouva par terre, la mâchoire déboîtée.  
  
« Ha ha ha ha, le château se retourne contre vous ! » L'armure tourna la tête vers Snape et fit un mouvement, ce qui fit réagir la statue située près du Serpentard. Elle abaissa brutalement sa lance qui alla percuter la tête du professeur de potion qui s'écroula au sol, assommé. Les statues et armures émirent un rire grinçant et Harry se dépêcha de s'éloigner d'elles. Hermione, qui passait par là avec Neville, chacun avec un crapaud, trouva un Snape assommé et un Harry plaqué contre le mur, regardant craintivement une armure. Elle s'approcha de son ami en marchant sur Snape au passage et s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
« Elle est belle cette armure ! T'as vu mon crapaud ? »  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard surpris. « 'Mione, ça va ? » articula-t-il difficilement. Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à ricaner bêtement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Neville qui haussai les épaules :  
  
« Elle est comme ça depuis que je l'ai trouvée. »  
  
Harry jeta un œil à Snape qui commençait à émerger.  
  
« - Professeur, auriez-vous l'obligeance de rendre sa santé mentale à Hermione svp. Ces mots s'inscrivirent en lettre de feu sur le sol devant le gros nez de Snape  
  
- Ben quoi, elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça ?  
  
- Non. » Cette fois, la flamme se fit plus haute et enflamma les cheveux de Snape et lui roussit les sourcils. Snape hurla et éteignit ses cheveux.  
  
« - Oh, ils ont la même couleur que ceux de mon crapaud, fit Hermione béate.  
  
- Voilà que je ressemble à Weasley, Potter, vous allez me le payer.  
  
- Accio baguette professeur Snape »  
  
La baguette atterrit dans les mains d'Harry. Snape se jeta sur Neville et lui arracha sa baguette, faisant tomber Trévor au passage. Hermione se leva brutalement et se jeta sur son professeur en criant : « Touche pas à Trévor ! » Snape, surpris par l'assaut d'Hermione, lâcha la baguette de Neville et tenta de se libérer de cette furie. Une fois dégagé, il s'enfuit en courant avec une Hermione passablement énervée à ses trousses. Pendant ce temps, Neville s'approcha d'Harry et, en deux sorts, le remis sur pieds et sa mâchoire en place.  
  
« - Ouahou, t'as fait des progrès ! » s'exclama Harry. Neville rougit du compliment et récupéra Trévor et Ron, toujours sous forme de crapaud.  
  
- Bon, faudrait retrouver Hermione, non ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Ouais, c'est moi qui dois battre Snape, pas elle ! » A ce moment ils virent passer Snape en courant avec une Hermione cramponnée à sa robe.  
  
- T'as fait du mal à Trévor, pauvre Trévor, pauvre Trévor. » En entendant les hurlements d'Hermione, MacGonagall accourut.  
  
« - Professeur MacGonagall, je vous aime, je vous aime. Hermione lâcha la robe de Snape pour se jeter sur la directrice de Griffondor qui tomba à la renverse.  
  
- Ah, les Elfes de maison ont encore mis du benzaldéhyde sur les braises pour raviver le feu » soupira MacGonagall alors qu'Hermione l'embrassait dans le cou.  
  
Harry, qui les avait suivit, sauta grâce à ses nouvelles jambes par-dessus les deux corps étendus pour poursuivre Snape, mais Neville percuta Rusard qui arrivait dans l'autre sens et l'ensemble forma un sandwiches triple cheeseburger auquel se rajouta Miss Teigne, Ron (toujours en crapaud à cheveux) et Trévor en tant que respectivement cornichon, carotte et salade. Qui allait manger tout ça ? Hagrid bien sûr qui ramassa le tas et courut vers l'infirmerie en espérant trouver Pomfresh. Une douleur violente dans sa fesse droite lui fit lâcher les corps inanimés et il retira de sa fesse une seringue.  
  
« - Pardon Hagrid, s'excusa Pomfresh, je visais Albus.  
  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Hagrid en baillant  
  
- Un léger calmant, répondit l'infirmière tandis qu'Hagrid s'effondrait sur notre triple cheeseburger.  
  
- Oh, eh, on pourrait les calmer eux aussi, fit Dumbledore plein d'espoir.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Pomfresh en lui tendant une seringue. Et ils se mirent en cœur à piquer toutes les fesses qu'ils trouvaient, chat et crapaud inclus.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Harry courrait derrière Snape dans tout le château, enchaînant les sorts avec les deux baguettes, la sienne et celle de Snape. Snape cria blocus baguettos et Harry sentit la baguette de Snape lui brûler la main. Il la lâcha dans un cri. A ce moment, Peeves sortit du mur et plongea sur Harry qui s'écarta. L'esprit frappeur attrapa la baguette du professeur de potion et se mit à lancer des sorts à tort et à travers, touchant Snape qui fut affublé d'oreilles de Mickey et Harry qui écopa d'un gros nez rouge, de yeux malicieux et d'un chapeau qui bouge. Peeves, tout content de ce jeu, alla l'expérimenter dans le reste du château. Harry et Snape, après un moment à vide, reprirent leur poursuite. Drago, escorté par Crabbes et Goyle, surgit au détour d'un couloir et vit passer Harry et Snape avec surprise (enfin, Drago surpris, parce que les deux autres ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte que quelque chose clochait). Il s'élança à la poursuite d'Harry pour aider son professeur et Crabbes et Goyle suivirent, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre. Ils entendirent Dumbledore hurler :  
  
« J'ai faim, tu viens Pompom, on va manger, alléeeeuhh. »  
  
Puis ils le virent arriver en courant, menaçant de piquer avec une seringue toutes les fesses qui passaient à sa portée.  
  
« Vous venez aussi manger à la cuisine ? » demanda Dumbledore aux Serpentards, à Harry et Snape. Mais Snape était déjà reparti suivi par Harry suivi par Drago. Crabbes et Goyle suivirent Dumbledore pour aller manger.  
  
« Mais vous touchez pas aux bonbons, hein, hein, hein ! sinon, je vous mets la tête au carré. » disait Dumbledore aux jeunes Serpentards qui le regardaient surpris.  
  
Snape, voyant que Drago allait l'aider, attendit Harry au coin d'un couloir et lui sauta dessus quand celui-ci eut passé le bout du nez.  
  
« - Je te tiens, canaille, tu vas morfler. » Il le retourna et commença à lui mettre la fessée de sa vie.  
  
- Non, professeur, c'est pas justeeeeeee. »  
  
- Oh, moi aussi je peux taper ? demanda le blond qui venait d'arriver.  
  
- Non, c'est à moi, à moi, à moi, répondit Snape en écartant Harry de la portée de Drago.  
  
- Maieuh, faut prêter un peu.  
  
- T'as qu'à t'en trouver un !  
  
- Maieuh, je suis à personne » s'insurgea Harry.  
  
Drago saisit un bras d'Harry et commença à la tirer à lui alors que Snape tirait de son côté, ce qui amena Harry à être écartelé entre les deux Serpentards. Drago sortit sa baguette et menaça son professeur qui lâcha Harry. Le blond assomma Harry puis partit en courant en tirant le Griffondor. Snape ramassa la baguette d'Harry et poursuivit Drago en hurlant :  
  
« Au voleur, au voleur, arrêtez-le, il m'a volé mon Potter. C'est mon Potter. Au voleur, arrêtez-le. »  
  
Ces cris alarmèrent Dumbledore qui revenait de la cuisine en traînant Crabbes et Goyle par les cheveux (ils lui avaient piqué ses fourrés au chocolat).  
  
« - Eh, eh, eh, Malefoy, vas-y, on fait la course. Le premier arrivé à Severus a gagné, fit-il en courrant vers Snape.  
  
- Tricheur » cria Drago en le poursuivant toujours en tirant Harry. Il dépassa Dumbledore et sauta au cou de Snape qui lui enfonça la baguette d'Harry dans le nez.  
  
« - Aïeuhh  
  
- Pardon, pô fait exprès.  
  
- Maieuheuh, j'ai perdu mais c'est parce que ces deux là ils ont trop bouffé, ils sont trop lourds » fit Dumbledore en tapant du pied sur les estomacs de Crabbes et Goyle, leur faisant par là même recracher tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé. Pomfresh surgit à son tour de la cuisine et leur courut après. Snape jeta Drago qui était toujours accroché à son cou et s'élança à la rencontre de l'infirmière. Dumbledore, voyant que Snape bougeait, ne s'avoua pas vaincu et repartit derrière lui, toujours en traînant ses deux nigauds de Serpentards. Il atteignit Snape quand celui-ci atteignait Pomfresh et, emporté par son élan, il les envoya tous deux au sol, parvenant de justesse à rester debout. Mais c'était sans compter Drago qui arrivait derrière, toujours traînant Potter et qui alla percuter Dumbledore et ils tombèrent à leur tour sur les deux précédents. Peeves, qui revenait, n'ayant trouvé personne d'autre à transformer, trouva un tas de personnes et, à côté, une seringue. Il jeta son ancien jouet (la baguette de Snape) et attrapa le nouveau (la seringue). Avec celle-ci, il entreprit de piquer tout cde qui dépassait, revenant même plusieurs fois sur chaque personne. Mais bientôt, la seringue fut vide et le tas ne bougeait plus. Peeves, déçu, ramassa une baguette, les abandonna là et alla mettre le bazar dans les cuisines. C'est en y allant qu'il entendit quelqu'un dire :  
  
« Pff, il n'y a personne ici, où sont-ils tous passés ? »  
  
Peeves reconnut Lucius Malefoy et lui jeta discrètement quelques sorts. Celui-ci ne fit donc plus qu'un mètre vingt, il avait les cheveux roses et bouclés, sa robe avait disparu, il était donc en marcel, en caleçon et en chaussettes. Quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait, il avait une bague à chaque doigts et à chaque orteils (par-dessus les chaussettes, bien sûr). Peeves aurait bien voulu lui mettre des bottes qui montaient au- dessus des genoux, noires et plissées et dont la fermeture éclair ne va qu'au-dessus de la cheville, mais il n'eut pas le temps.  
  
« - Qui m'a fait ça ? rugit Lucius. Peeves cacha la baguette et répondit :  
  
- Par-là, ils sont partis par-là M.Malefoy, je les ai vus. »  
  
Malefoy suivit la direction indiquée, la baguette à la main, il était fou de rage. Il tomba d'abord sur un tas informe, qu'il distingua comme un entassement de personnes en se rapprochant. Il y avait là des professeurs, des élèves de Griffondor, un chat et deux crapauds, tous immobiles. ''École de fous'' marmonna Lucius en dépassant le monticule, prenant bien garde à ne pas les toucher, des fois que ce soit contagieux. Il aperçut au loin un deuxième monticule et se demanda vaguement si c'était la mode, auquel cas, il devrait participer. En s'approchant de ce deuxième tas, lui aussi immobile, il perçut des uniformes contenant le vert des Serpentards. Il distingua enfin Crabbes et Goyle junior et se fit la réflexion qui si eux participaient à ça, ça ne devait pas être la mode, vu leurs goûts vestimentaires. Il fut tout de même surpris de voir Snape, un des plus grands mangemorts, participer aussi. Peut-être était-ce un plan de Voldemort, auquel cas, il ne devait absolument pas rester en dehors de ça, son rang était en jeu. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant son fils qu'il fut rassuré. Si son fils y était, l'honneur était sauf. Mais à la vision de Potter, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ca devait être lui le responsable de son aspect ridicule. Il brandit sa baguette, et l'air toujours froid et hautain indispensable à tout bon Malefoy, il se prépara à parer la future attaque que Potter ne manquerait pas de lui lancer. Dumbledore, qui commençait à ouvrir un œil, aperçut Lucius, se dégagea à grands coups de pieds et se jeta sur lui.  
  
« - Lucius, mais que faites-vous là, vous voulez jouer avec moi ? Ils ne veulent plus. Ils sont fatigués, je crois.  
  
- Jouer...... Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? ''Pff, Voldi n'y est pour rien, c'est Dobby qui à fait ça, il confond toujours le benzaldéhyde et les phospholipides'' pensa Lucius. Et pourquoi êtes-vous réveillé et pas eux ?  
  
- Oh, ben moi j'ai l'habitude, je joue à ça tous les soirs. Mais, oh, comme vous êtes bien habillés ! Regardez, moi, mon caleçon est vert, s'exclama Dumbledore en enlevant sa robe. Lucius détourna le regard et attrapa son fils.  
  
- Debout Drago, un Malefoy ne dort pas dehors avec des sangs de bourbe.  
  
- Mais je t'assure Lulu, personne ne saigne » fit Dumbledore en s'approchant. Il tapa dans le dos de Lucius et cria « Chat », puis il partit dans l'autre sens. Lucius, totalement stupéfait de l'audace du directeur (on ne touchait pas un Malefoy sans que celui-ci ne l'ait autorisé) s'élança à sa poursuite, abandonnant là son fils et les autres.  
  
Quand MacGonagall se réveilla, elle était sous au moins quatre personnes dont Hagrid. Hermione l'embrassait toujours dans le cou et Neville caressait machinalement les fesses d'Hermione. En voyant cela, MacGonagall repris ses esprits. ''Oh my God.'' Elle attrapa sa baguette et réussit à alléger tout ce petit monde pour pouvoir sortir. Elle en profita pour rouler un patin à Rusard (l'amour secret de sa vie) et elle réveilla tout le monde. Elle essaya d'arrêter Peeves, mais celui-ci s'échappa en embarquant Drago. Elle envoya tout le monde au lit, mais elle oublia Ron. Quand elle alla au lit, Dumbledore et Lucius jouaient encore à cache-cache, Peeves apprenait à Drago à passer à travers les murs et Ron alla draguer dans le lac (super sex avec ses cheveux roux).  
  
Le lendemain, la plupart ne se souvenaient de rien, Ron cherchait à savoir pourquoi il était trempé, Hermione pourquoi MacGonagall l'évitait, Drago pourquoi il avait des bosses partout et Dumbledore continuait ses jeux du soir avec Pomfresh et un autre ami, Lucius ayant décidé que Dumbledore était plus marrant que Voldi.  
  
* * * *  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire, on espère que ça vous a fait rire. Nous, on s'est bien marré à l'écrire. Rewiewez nous svp pour nous dire comment vous l'avez trouvé. 


End file.
